


The Times It Was More Than Just A Fling

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: All the times Chris realised it was more than just a fling.





	The Times It Was More Than Just A Fling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a fling, yeah?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971182) by [the_only_education_worth_having](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having). 



> This is a oneshot fic linked to the Just A Fling, Yeah? series. It was suggested to do something from Chris' perspective and I had a go.

The first-time Chris noticed it was more than just a fling was the day she came over after the bridal fitting. It had been a boring day for him, being home he had a lot of free time and all his friends in Boston had normal jobs so Monday through Friday he was mostly alone. He’d caught up on trash tv, checked his email and learned some of his lines for an upcoming film. He’d worked out, walked Dodger and even surrendered to cleaning the house but by late afternoon he was bored out of his mind. Chris had to admit that he was glad for the arrangement he and Y/N had going, for if it wasn’t for that he feared he might go stir-crazy.

It was early evening and normally he wouldn’t even think of messaging her this soon into the day, knowing the hours she pulled were long. On weekdays, he left her to her own devices and allowed her to contact him but now he was extremely bored and the more he thought about her coming to his place the more he wanted it. Picking his phone up from the sofa from where it lay next to Dodger he composed a quick ‘you free’ text and hoped for the best. His heart fluttered when he heard his phone ping and announce that she was on her way over. When the phone for the door rang, he jumped up and buzzed her in, quickly checking he looked decent in his hall mirror, before heading back to the couch and laying down, trying to look casual. He’d watched as she’d entered like a whirlwind, falling into the routine they’d rapidly got into the habit of. Though he was relieved that his excitement was masked better than Dodger’s who fawned over Y/N, his tail wagging faster than a speeding bullet. 

Chris greeted her and watched as she fell beside him in a huff, making him chuckle. They chatted about her day and Chris couldn’t help but feel sorry for her about the way Steph seemed to run her ragged. And again, he found himself as he had recently, staring at her as she talked. The way her eyes lit up when she talked about things she loved. The way her small and round mouth framed the words so eloquently. The way she rolled her eyes when he complimented her. 

Looking at a photo of her in her bridesmaid’s outfit Chris couldn’t help but deny she was beautiful. She looked different than now in the picture due to her hair being down, framing her face, and the different lighting which made her skin look flawless. The dress was nice and it truly accentuated all her assets but looking up from the picture he couldn’t help but think that she looked just as stunning now. She was wearing nothing more than a pair of old jeans and a plain t-shirt and her hair was piled up on top her head. Chris thought she was beautiful.

The next time Chris noticed it was more than a fling was the night of they went to dinner with Ben and Steph. He wasn’t really fussed about what the dinner was for as he was just excited to hang out with Y/N somewhere other than their apartments. It wasn’t that he disliked when they hung out at home it was just that there was something about being out in the open that made him feel, excited. When he’d saw her in the bar it had almost felt like a first date. She looked gorgeous yet again. The simple black cocktail dress hugged to every curve and was split so low Chris couldn’t help but allow his eyes to dart down every so often.   
She smiled when she saw him and pulled him in for a hug which caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach. Chris had tried to keep his face neutral as he pulled back to talk to her, fearing she’d know something was off. When they were seated and Adam came over things started to change. He watched Y/N as her eyes dropped to her menu as if it were the most interesting thing in the world and he was struck with sudden curiosity. When she’d stood up and greeted him he felt like such a lemon. He thought that someone would have at least introduced him, but no, he was left to sit there out of the loop straining to listen for snippets of who this stranger actually was. All he had heard was him ask her out and it had made his heart sink.

Chris doubted Y/N truly believed she didn’t know she was being hit on but chose to give her the benefit of the doubt, in fact, his heart had soared when it appeared as if she was looking for his approval of dating someone else. Of course, it had been because she didn’t want to offend him, and ultimately, she had chosen to date Adam but for a fraction of a second Chris was happy that she might not want to. 

After that night, Chris couldn’t get her out of his head. She’d been busy all week which had made it even worse. All week he’d catch himself drifting off in a fantasy, yet it wasn’t even as if they were sexual, no, if anything he found himself dreaming of doing the most ordinary things with her, like making breakfast. When the night of her date rolled around he did everything he could to distract himself. That morning, he’d headed out to his mother's and spent some time with his nephew, whom she was caring for all day. He’d took him to the park and bought the kid lunch before they headed back to his childhood home eventually spending most of the day playing outdoors. Following dinner, they’d all watched a film, during which Chris had found himself constantly checking his phone before his sister arrived for pick up. He loved his parents so much but there’s only so long he could hang around for before feeling that he’d outstayed his welcome. He drove back into the city but found himself not taking the exit off the freeway that would take him straight home and instead on way to Y/N’s side of town. 

He felt like a complete idiot. Lurking outside her house waiting to see if she was home yet. He had no idea what he would do when she showed up inevitably with Adam in tow and found him dawdling outside his house like a total pervert. A tingle had run down his spine when he heard her melodic voice call his name, even more so when he had turned and found her alone. They’d gone up stairs and he subtly enquired about her date, rejoicing that it hadn’t gone well. Chris liked Y/N, a lot.

The third-time Chris realized it was more than a fling was a week or so before the wedding. He’d managed to hide how he was feeling from her so far, figuring that the best course of action was to push down his feelings otherwise he’d freak her out and lose her altogether. He’d been enjoying himself, though he longed for her. It was weird. Even though they were having sex there was no closeness, especially around other people, and that was all he wanted to do. He wanted to be near her so when she came around to Ben’s that night he allowed himself to go further than they ever had. He’d slung his arm behind her and was acutely aware when her hand fell on top his lap though she seemingly hadn’t noticed. This was becoming like second nature to him and it just felt right. He’d love nothing more than to just sit there, with Ben and Steph, as two couples enjoying each other’s company. Chris was falling, and falling hard. 

The fourth-time Chris knew it was more than a fling was the night they’d made love. He hadn’t meant to; the sex had always been just sex between them for fear that she’d freak out and call it off. But when she’d showed up distraught and a mess his heart bled. He didn’t want sex in that moment, he wanted to hold her and tell her that it would be okay. And that’s what he’d done. He cuddled her as she cried on his shoulder, soothing her as much as he could. When she’d made a move, he’d tried to resist but found it extremely challenging and as soon as she gave the green light he couldn’t help himself. Yet he wanted to make it special, something more than just sex. He’d made it all about her and when they’d finished she hadn’t up and left. They lay in his bed together which made his heart sing. Chris was in love. There was no denying that.

The fifth-time Chris knew it was more than a fling was Ben’s wedding day. He’d checked up on her before the ceremony, the radio silence she’d given him over the last week terrifying him that he’d done something wrong. She looked just as stunning as the day he first noticed and was so happy when she clarified his worries. Ben had noticed that there was something going on early on but had kept quiet until Y/N and Steph’s fight had brought the ugly truth to light and forced everyone to weigh in. Ever the lawyer, Ben was concise in his instructions and had informed him that it was obvious that they were in love and the Chris must tell her how he felt today. No exceptions. Chris wondered as he had for the past few months if it were possible that she might love him back. But today he was going to tell her regardless. As the day had waned on he constantly reassured himself that everything was going to be okay and that all he had to do was simply tell her. 

When he saw her stood on the steps of the manor house he psyched himself and headed down to talk to her. They talked briefly and as he turned to look at her he took a deep breath, gathering all the confidence he could he went to tell her but she spoke first. It was like a knife right through Chris' gut. 

The last time Chris knew it was more than just a fling was about 3 weeks after the wedding. Chris was on a shoot and had done nothing since mope about since he got here. When he was with other people he was fine, but in the small confines of his trailer, Chris allowed himself to wallow in the fact that the girl he loved didn’t love him back. They’d had a good run he supposed. And sure, it was mostly his fault for ever thinking a situation like that would work. He’d dated a lot of girls but they’d always been proper relationships, that was just the kind of guy he was. Sitting on the couch in his trailer, he scrolled through the wedding photos that Ben had just sent him. He looked at how happy they had been, especially in the one of them they didn’t know was being taken. It was of them dancing. Chris was hopeless and though she’d tried to lead him it hadn’t been very successful and the picture captured the two of them in hysterics after he had had to catch her from falling after treading on her dress. Chris knew it was more than just a fling, otherwise, he wouldn’t be so heart broken.


End file.
